jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Khan
Introduction Khan (カーン Kān) is a minor antagonist featured briefly in Stardust Crusaders and one of six hidden characters in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage For The Future. Khan was an ordinary Barber Polnareff met in Egypt when he was looking for a shave accompanied by Jotaro. Khan was then possessed by the Anubis sword (アヌビス神 Anubisu-shin) and attacked them. Khan is a passive stand user and as an Anubis user has the signature Learning Counter move. Khan is a primarily rushdown oriented character with some long reaching normal attacks. His mobility is the only good thing about him, as his movelist lacks in variety and usefulness. Pros & Cons + Extremely simple and easy to learn character + Can easily hitconfirm into his super for solid damage + High mobility due to fast dashes and air Spinning Slash + Low standing hitbox - Passive Stand character - All specials and super moves are easily punishable - Besides 2A and j.C, his normals are either very slow or just bad - Low damage grab - No advanced combos Movelist Normals 5A - A small kick. Can combo into itself. 5B - Khan performs a far-reaching slash in front of him. Works really well as a late anti-air due to a very large hitbox, however, it comes out very slowly. 5C - Khan swings for the fences. Slow Startup. Fully cancelable. Pressing 5C again at any time during the recovery will cause Khan to swing a second time. This swing is only cancelable during it's recovery. 2A - Khan gives a small quick poke with his sword. Fully cancelable. Can link into 5A, 4B and itself. Hits low. One of Khan's best attacks by far. 2B - A slower, more damaging version of 2A. Hits low. 2C - Khan throws a wide swing for the shins. Slightly less range than 2A. Causes hard knockdown. j.A - Khan throws out a quick horizontal slash. Comes out rather quick. Decent Air-to-Air. j.B - Identical to j.A but does more damage and builds more meter. j.C - Khan swings downwards with all his might. High damage. Lots of active frames. Large hitbox tending downwards. Everybody's favorite jumping attack. 'Dashing Normals' d.5A - Slightly slower than 5A. d.5B - Slightly slower than 5B. d.5C - Much slower than 5C and cannot be canceled. Avoid using this move at all costs. d.2A - Same speed as 2A. Can combo into 2A. d.2B - Same speed as 2B. d.2C - Same speed as 2C. 'Command Normals' 6C/4C (Close) - "SHINE! AGO GOTO SOTTE YARU ZE!". Khan shaves your beard off and then performs a home-run by slashing you with his sword far away. Sadly, this grab does far less damage than most other grabs in the game and can be recovered from rather quickly, which makes it unsafe near the corner. Good for resetting neutral at midscreen though. 4B - Khan performs a far-reaching stab with his sword. Though the range is worse than 5B, this move can link off 2A and is still one of Khan's best poking tools. Be wary of his hurtbox shifting forward with 4b. 'Unique Moves' ''Tornado Slash'' - S '(Air OK) Khan swings his sword rapidly while spinning around. Depending on how long you hold down the button, Khan will spin for longer, but also will take more time to recover after finishing the move. This move can be useful to cancel some normal attacks with long recovery for some bonus damage. The startup time is quick too, but the attack itself can leave you wide open for a counter attack if used poorly. The jumping version of this attack is much more complex, as it allows Khan to become a helicopter and hover in the air in the direction that was held while using this move. The speed at which Khan moves while using this move in the air also can be altered by holding either 6 or 4. However, note that the S version of this move can only hit an opponent in the air 3 times, and after these 3 hits are dealt, Khan will land back on the ground, open for a punish. It's a great mobility tool but not as good offensive one. ''Guard Cancel - '623 + A/B/C '(while blocking) Khan performs his uppercut slash while Guard Cancelling. Not the fastest Guard Cancel but does its job alright. It can actually cancel into a regular 623A/B/C for whatever reason. '''Special Moves ''Instant Kill Slash "Kimei Zan"'' - 623 + A/B/C Khan performs a jumping vertical slash with his sword. A very basic Dragon Punch style uppercut move, however, it lacks the invincibility frames of one. Still, quite a useful move to end combos with as it does nice amounts of damage, and it also works as an anti-air to a degree, but note that it can be blocked in midair. The A version hits only once, the B version does 2 hits while the C version is the most unique, as it does 5 hits and always causes a Stand Crash. The C version is the most damaging and has the obvious benefit of the instant standcrash but the B version launches higher. This move is easily punishable on block. So make sure to use it in combos (where it can sometimes whiff against certain characters) or with a hard read. ''Demon Slayer Slash "Kigou Zan" - ''46 + A/B/C Khan performs a long reaching horizontal slash out from a dash. While not the fastest move in his arsenal, it can still catch the opponent off-guard due to its long range. It works well as a late anti-air as it cannot be blocked mid-air and has a decent hitbox, not to mention you only need to hold down the direction for just about 40 frames to unleash this move. The A and B version of this attack can be canceled into 623+A/B/C at almost any time, while the C version cannot be canceled but instead hits low and causes a hard knockdown. The A and B version can be punished with some faster jabs in the game, while C version has so many recovery frames it can be pretty much punished by anything. It is recommended you only use this move inside combos or as a late anti-air. 'I've learned it!' "Oboetazo!" - 214 + A/B/C Khan turns around and prepares to deflect any incoming attacks with his sword. Once countered, if the same attack will be blocked from now on, any attack button can be pressed during the blocking animation to easily counter the opponent with a normal attack. This special is shared by all Anubis Stand users. 'Super Moves' ''Deadly Wreckage "Zangai Zan" ''- 236 + AA Khan dashes forward and unleashes a flurry of slashes, just to finish them up with his uppercut attack. While this attack has more invincibility frames than Khan's other super, it does generally less damage, and it's also much harder to combo into due to longer startup. ''The Strongest Sword "Ichitaitou"'' - 214 + AA Khan slashes at the opponent's legs and then delivers a powerful vertical cut. A rather fast super that does very high amounts of damage, an optimal combo finisher. Use it whenever you get the opportunity, as it's guaranteed damage off a hitconfirm. Causes hard knockdown. Combos 'Basic Combos' Note that you can start off most of these combos from any jumping attack. Most of Khan's basic combos start off his 2A or its dashing version, and in some situations, it's just easier to combo straight off it than to go for his links as they can whiff against some characters. 2A, 2A, 2A xx 46+A/B>623+A/B/C - Khan's basic combo. 2A, 2A, 2A xx 46+C - Ends with a hard knockdown. Does not work against characters with Stand On. 2A, 2A, 2A, 4B xx 46+A/B>623+A/B/C - Khan's most practical combo. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on every character. If you notice that you cannot combo with 623+A/B/C stop using it in this combo in that particular matchup, considering that 46+A/B is safe on hit. Note that this combo won't work against Iggy with his Stand Off. 2A, 2A, 2A, 4B xx 46+C - Same as above but ends with a hard knockdown. Useful against characters that the 623A/B/C combo whiffs against. This version of the combo works against Iggy, so it's useful in that particular matchup. Never use 46c against a Stand On opponent. 5A, 5A xx 623+A/B/C - If you insist on using 5A for some reason, here's a combo for it. The first 5A can be exchanged for 2A. Useful against Petshop for whom 2A whiffs. 5B xx 623+A/B/C - Useful anti-air combo. 4B xx 46+A/B>623+A/B/C - Another useful anti-air combo. 5B xx 46+A/B>623+A/B/C - Another useful anti-air combo. 5C>5C xx 46+A/B>623+A/B/C - Combo off Khan's double heavy slash, not particularly useful due to 5C being quite slow. 5C>5C xx 46+C - Leads into a hard knockdown. j.A/B/C xx j.S - Air to air combo. J.A/B/C 623A/B/C - Air to Air. Doesn't always combo as your opponent sometimes has a small window to tech out after the j.A/B/C but it does combo often enough and the tech window is small enough that you can use this as a less reliable, more damaging Air-to-Air. 2A xx 214+AA - Khan's basic super combo. 2A, 2A xx 214+AA - Does the same damage as above. 2A, 2A, 2A xx 214+AA - Any more hits after this scales the damage down. This is the most optimal amount of 2As. 2A, 4B xx 214+AA - Combo into super off a harder link. d.2A/d.2B xx 214+AA - Basic dash normal into super. d.2A, 2A, 4B, 214AA - The most damaging dashing normal into super combo. j.C, 2A, 4B, 214AA - Khan's most damaging super combo. d.2A/2B/d.2B/5B/d.5B/5C xx 236+AA - The only ways to combo into 236AA. 'The Secret Khanjutsu' Here are some secret combos that are almost impossible or super tough to perform. 2A, d.2A, 2A, d.2A... - Khan's frame perfect infinite made out of jabs. even one rep raises the damage scaling to such an extent that your combo would do more damage without it, making it impractical. Can be ended with 214AA or 236AA. 2A, 2A, 2B xx 46+A/B>623+A/B/C - A different variation of the bnb combo, showing off a 2A 2B 1f link. j.C, 5C, 5C xx 46+A/B>623+A/B/C - A more damaging variation of the bnb combo, showing off a j.C 5C 1f link. 2B, 5A, 214AA - 1f link into super that only works against extra wide characters for a stylish combo. 5C, 5C, 214AA - Only works against Devo with the screen stretched to full thanks to his doll in the corner. 2A, j.A/j.B - 2f, no followup (except trying to spin away), hilariously impractical. My favourite kind of combo! Doesn't work if you hyper hop. Against Vanilla Ice with his Stand On (by far the tallest character in the game) you can add a single hit of j.S too! 2A, j.C - Same as above but now 1f, oh goodie! 214AA, 214AA - The classic. Corner only against a stand on opponent in the air, does MEGA damage. You can sub out the second 214AA for 236AA for less damage because come on, you're only doing this for style anyway. 214AA, 46B - Want a variation of THAT strange anti-air combo that works midscreen? Here you go. 623A/B/C only combos if they get carried to the corner. d.5b, 46A/B/C - I know what you're thinking. But yes, this DOES ''work. Very powerful. Finally some real stand crash options :^) j.A/B/C xx j.S, 2A xx 214+AA - Requires you to hit an opponent on the ground with any jumping attack canceled into j.S at a very specific height. Hold forward and you should touch the ground right as j.S finishes, then hit 2A. The j.S into 2A part might be frame perfect and require Ice-Dragon Blood. j.C d.2A 236AA - When you get bored of only using 214AA in combos and want to let the cooler super shine. General Strategy '''Summary' Khan's main strategy is pressuring your opponent until their defense cracks, allows you to either perform Khan's basic combo or a super combo. Playstyle Always approach with either j.C or 2A; most of the damage throughout the game will be dealt through j.C and 2A. While Khan's ultimate meterless combo may often be seen as the most optimal choice in most situations, it's actually best to go for a knockdown, Khan gets a lot out of okizeme. I'm sorry to say that you'll find yourself playing dirty as Khan, surprise supers, tick grab spam, hyper hop spinning and abusing Khan's excellent back dashes are all necessary in their own matchups. If you enjoy characters that have to approach each matchup differently you'll love Khan. Khan doesn't have consistency because of how weak he is; he bends to his opponent's character. Unfortunately, a lot of Khan's tricks don't work on experienced players. You need to ramp up the frequency and variety of Khan's tricks, outplay your opponent using reads, use mixups, block everything, guard cancel etc. and pray to come out on top versus an experienced player. Ultimately, Khan is a fun character who is unfortunately unfinished. Khan is an easy character to pick up, but winning as Khan takes experience and execution. Be happy with every win you garner as Khan, you outplayed your opponent. Tick Grabs Tick grabs are surprisingly easy and useful for Khan, not for damage, but for cracking defenses, turning stand off and maneuvering characters into the corner where Khan wants them due to the long throw. Note that Khan's throw has a soft knockdown and does poor damage. Dashing 2a and j.c can both tick grab. Okizeme Khan has a few tricks for his okizeme. The first and weakest is to 5C>5C as a pseudo-meaty. This is obviously weak to wakeup supers and blocking but if it connects or they block high following up with a 46+C may surprise them and result in another knockdown. Another option is to simply grab them on wakeup. You can further expand on this by backdashing, waiting for them to wakeup. At this point your opponent will think to throw out an attack instead of an anti-wakeup measure so you can dash in with 2C to knock them down again, 2A to tick grab them or 2A/2B to combo into 214+AA. The last okizeme option is to simply land a j.C as they get up. Simple and effective, if it lands you can go into any of Khan's combos, even another knockdown. It's also the safest option on block. Mix it up with empty jump 2A. Neutral Khan should only use short hop j.C, dashing 2A and 4B for the neutral game (and in some safe cases 5C) meaning most characters will beat him in the neutral game. However, it may be beneficial to play in the neutral game with characters that are simply too powerful for Khan to risk closing in on. E.g. Ice, Jotaro, and DIO. Charging is a very good idea in the neutral, 46+A/B into 623+C is often Khan's best punish and can open the way for Khan to start comboing. A nice trick is to 46+A/B underneath your opponent if they jump high and 623+C in the other direction to catch them in an air cross up. Khan's defense is abysmal. He has no defensive options and the best option is to usually to push block like a madman if you're caught. Both his roll and guard cancel are average meaning Khan will be caught out often. If worst comes to worst and Khan is caught in the corner, super jump over your opponent and spin as far as you can. Your best chance for getting an aggressive opponent off your back is either jumping back and using j.B into S to retreat or going for a tick grab to reset to neutral. In some rare cases, his Counter Special can be very useful. Landing it is difficult, but if you tag the correct move e.g. Shadow DIO's 5C or 5S you will really slow him down and sometimes it can slide the game in your favor. Still, it's a really risky tactic. 'Mobility' Phew, finally a definitive strength for Khan. Khan's S spin offers him unrivaled mobility in the air, possibly only contested by Kak and Ice's IAD. The speed at which the spin moves is determined by how fast Khan was moving before he started spinning. So a normal jump is slow while a hyper hop is much faster. Air-recovering into a spin is also great. Spin also works in air-to-air best at the same height, not at all if they're lower than you and somewhat if they're higher than you. Often your opponent thinks they can simply zone out Khan, but as soon as an opening appears in their spam attempts, Khan can nearly teleport into their face. This startles and shocks, causing them to make bad decisions, usually a roll. Khan can punish the opponent then and stick to them like glue for the rest of the round. Spin can avoid being anti-aired too. You can control the speed by holding either forward or backward. Naturally, you want to go as fast as possible in most cases so you would hold forward, but if you see your opponent preparing an anti-air you can switch to holding backward, the anti-air then misses, you hold forward again and you can punish. The only problem with the spin is its recovery. Khan's backdash is also great. It's a quick leap back, similar to the ones in the KOF series, that covers a decent amount of ground. Note, Khan can cancel the backdash into the spin when his feet are off the ground, lending him a small amount of protection, but the recovery from the spin is far longer than from the dash. Backdashing into his Learning Counter is also a neat trick. Khan's forward dash is decent. Its speed is serviceable, certainly fast enough to slip d.2A in and it's an extendable dash meaning you can dash cancel. The only practical use of this is dash canceling to use 5C rather than the horrific d.5C. Matchup Strategy Abdul Alessi Black Polnareff Chaka Devo DIO Hol Horse Hol & Boingo Iggy Joseph Jotaro Kakyoin Khan Mariah Midler New Kakyoin Petshop Polnareff Shadow Dio Rubber Soul Vanilla Ice Young Joseph Extra Trivia * If you start a spin on the ground as Khan and your opponent jumps over your head and they land in the back of the spin they'll actually be pulled into it instead of being pushed out of it like normal, and that can lead to some very high damage. Same thing happens if they roll behind you. * The first hit of 236+AA misses from fullscreen. * Khan's 214+AA second hit can miss, the second hit also does most of the damage. Frame Data Collected by Kreeg Hitboxes Collected by CaineTemple https://imgur.com/a/B850RL2 Category:Characters